A crash barrier is installed on the side or center of the road so as to prevent a vehicle from deviating from the road or from crossing the centerline of the road, to minimize the injury to riders of the vehicle and damage to the vehicle, and to return the vehicle to the road.
A conventional crash barrier has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0463678. The conventional crash barrier includes a support which is generally installed perpendicular to the ground and a guardrail which is combined with the support. In the conventional crash barrier, a connection member is provided between the support and the guardrail and is coupled at a right angle to the guardrail.
However, in the conventional crash barrier, since the connection member is disposed at a right angle to the support and guardrail, most impact energy applied to the guardrail is directly transferred to the support. That is, the impact energy due to the vehicle collision is directly transferred to the support without being absorbed by the guardrail, so that it is difficult to prevent injury to the riders of the vehicle and damage to the vehicle.